1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle driving apparatus with a hydro-static-transmission used as a driving apparatus for a vehicle such as a light tractor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an axle driving apparatus, which vertically divides a casing thereof and journals axles at the divided surfaces and drives the axles by a hydro-static-transmission attached to the casing, is well known as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. Sho 62-44198 and the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette Sho 62-101945, filed by the same applicant.
In the conventional apparatus, however, the hydro-static-transmission, separate from the axle driving apparatus, is fixed to the outside thereof in a manner of being exposed, whereby the apparatus is large-sized as a whole and larger in the gross weight. Also, it is required for driving the horizontally disposed axles by a motor shaft of a hydraulic motor vertically disposed at the exterior, to interpose bevel gears in a drive system for both the motor shaft and axles.